


Niente di diverso da ciò che sei

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, What do we say to the God of canon? Not today, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]"Lo vorresti?"(...)“Rispondi.”“Vorresti cosa?”“Che fossi una donna.”
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Niente di diverso da ciò che sei

**Author's Note:**

> La malattia di Andrés non esiste, la separazione al termine della 4x08 non esiste - o meglio, è esistita per un nanosecondo prima che Andrés si fermasse e tornasse sui suoi passi - e Andrés e Martìn passano il tempo a scopare come conigli per recuperare tutti gli anni sprecati a non farlo. Perchè se manco nella testa di una povera mentecatta 'sti due possono essere felici, allora le fan fiction che esistono a fare?

“Guidami.”

Quando chiude la mano e sente quella di Andrés avvolgersi attorno a sé di riflesso, Martìn trasalisce e lascia andare un ansito che si infrange direttamente contro la spalla di Andrés. Conduce la mano di Andrés verso il basso, poi verso l’alto, e raccoglie come un tesoro il primo brivido da cui viene scosso.

È la prima volta che Andrés tocca un uomo in quella maniera. La consapevolezza invia a Martìn una scarica di adrenalina così intensa che ha bisogno di un momento per ritrovare la concentrazione e riprendere a muovere il pugno di Andrés lungo la sua erezione. Accompagna i tocchi di Andrés e gli detta il ritmo, imponendosi di mantenerlo contenuto anche quando il desiderio comincia a incalzare: vuole tenere la prospettiva della fine abbastanza a margine da non permetterle di guastare l’attimo, di rovinare ciò che è in corso con un diventare incombente precoce.

Andrés si sporge a baciargli le clavicole, il collo, la mandibola, qualsiasi punto possa arrivare a toccare con le labbra e con la lingua. 

Ogni medaglia ha due facce, fatta ciascuna di aspetti che si scontrano e si compensano, di luce e di tenebra, di un contrasto da cui è difficile capire se si esce vincitori o vinti. Se da una parte c’è l’orgoglio portato dall’esclusività dell’esperienza che stanno condividendo, dall’altra si erge la consapevolezza che se Andrés non l’ha mai vissuta prima non è di certo perché gli siano mancate occasioni per farlo. Martìn è allenato, a riconoscere certi sguardi, e sa che Andrés è stato capace di attirarne su di sé da parte di chiunque si trovasse a gravitare nella sua orbita, a prescindere dal genere di appartenenza. 

Il punto è che Andrés ha scelto volutamente di ignorare le lusinghe provenienti dagli uomini ed è proprio quella mancanza di interesse che ha rischiato di separarli per sempre.

Martìn si è detto più volte che è stata l’intromissione di Sergio, la vera minaccia, e che alla fine né quella né nessuna delle donne che Andrés ha avuto gli hanno impedito di arrivare fin qui, a masturbarlo sopra al suo letto, ma la verità è che non riesce a sradicare il tarlo che ha ficcato nel cervello e che lo rode persino ora che nessuna distrazione dovrebbe avere il diritto di interferire.

“È come toccare una donna?”

La traveste da provocazione perché Andrés non riconosca quello che è davvero: un timore mai sopito, l’espressione di un senso di inadeguatezza che getta le sue radici in una convinzione che per Martìn ha i contorni di un assunto di fede: è impossibile essere all’altezza di Andrés; è impossibile credere di meritarsi il suo amore anche dopo anni passati a guadagnarselo. 

Andrés gli stampa un bacio in corrispondenza dell’attaccatura tra collo e spalla. Solleva gli angoli della bocca, e Martìn si sente addosso il suo sorriso. “Non esattamente.”

La mano di Andrés accelera all’improvviso, senza che Martìn gli abbia dato alcun segnale al riguardo. Andrés non si è mai lasciato comandare – è sempre stato Martìn quello che piegava il capo, che accondiscendeva a ogni richiesta che gli veniva fatta o che riusciva a leggere tra le righe - e non è sorprendente che non lo faccia nemmeno adesso. Non è nemmeno spiacevole, in verità, neanche lontanamente.

“Lo vorresti?”

Quando il pollice di Andrés va a stimolargli il glande, Martìn butta fuori un lungo sospiro tremante. Quell'assaggio di piacere lo invita a lasciar andare qualsiasi pensiero e preoccupazione, a spingere i fianchi in avanti e a godersi semplicemente le sensazioni da cui è investito e il calore che il corpo di Andrés emana. Per un attimo Martìn considera di farlo davvero, poi l'attimo passa e le sue insicurezze spingono fuori l’esortazione salitagli alle labbra prima che abbia il tempo di decidere razionalmente se muoverla o ingoiarla.

“Rispondi.”

“Vorresti cosa?”

“Che fossi una donna.”

Andrés si ferma di colpo. Per un solo, terribile momento Martìn ha paura di aver innescato una qualche sorta di realizzazione e che Andrés se ne andrà - di nuovo e, questa volta, senza voltarsi indietro - lasciandolo nudo come un verme e con il cuore irrimediabilmente spezzato. Ma non succede: Andrés gli pianta le mani sulle spalle e lo spinge all’indietro, costringendolo con la schiena contro il materasso, poi lo sovrasta e si avventa sulla sua bocca. Martìn ha sempre pensato che non avrebbe potuto vedere un Andrés più famelico di quello che progetta un colpo o si appresta ad appropriarsi della refurtiva, ma quando bacia – quando Andrés bacia è come se avesse una città da espugnare e non potesse permettersi di lasciare in piedi neanche un muro di mattoni. 

Andrés arretra quel tanto che basta a consentire alle parole di uscire. “Hai quello che ci serve?” 

Martìn ha la bocca tanto secca e la testa così vuota che riesce a malapena ad annuire. “Cassetto” farfuglia, quando ritrova finalmente la voce, e Andrés si sposta di lato per seguire l’indicazione e procurarsi il lubrificante. Vederlo cospargersene sulla punta delle dita sarebbe uno spettacolo inverosimile se non fosse per l’effetto fin troppo _reale_ che sortisce su Martìn. Una fitta di bisogno lo attraversa da parte a parte, rendendo i suoi respiri corti e cadenzati. Resistere all'impulso di concedersi da solo un po’ di sollievo richiede uno sforzo che non è sicuro di poter sostenere, con quella smania che cresce e preme e sbraita e lo porta rapidamente sul punto di scoppiare.

Ma Martìn non ha bisogno di fronteggiare il problema a lungo. Accantonato il tubetto, Andrés prende posto tra le sue gambe e comincia a dedicarsi alla sua apertura; ne sfiora i bordi, la ricalca, la stuzzica stando bene attento a non oltrepassarla. Si comporta come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo, come se fosse già alle prese con l’occupazione a cui puntava e non stesse affrontando un passaggio che fa da preludio ad altro.

Il proposito di andare a rilento è talmente lontano che Martìn fa fatica a credere di averlo davvero formulato.

“Devi---”

“So cosa devo fare.”

“Pensavo volessi essere guida--- _Cristo_.”

Il primo dito si spinge dentro di lui senza alcuna gentilezza. Pur avendo gli occhi chiusi, Martìn può praticamente vedere il ghigno soddisfatto dipinto sopra la bocca di Andrés.

“Dicevi?”

“Dicevo _vaffanculo_.”

Andrés si china per baciarlo ancora, e stavolta è così dolce che il dolore che accompagna l’ingresso del secondo dito non fa davvero male. Niente potrebbe, in quel momento, con Andrés che continua a prepararlo con tutta la dedizione di cui è capace e lui che geme e si contorce e stringe le lenzuola fino a quando le nocche non sbiancano e le unghie non penetrano nella sua stessa carne.

Quando Andrés raggiunge l’esatto punto in cui risiede la chiave per farlo scattare, Martìn sgrana gli occhi e annaspa in cerca d’aria da catturare e immettere nei polmoni.

“ _Andrés_.”

Per fortuna ad Andrés basta il proprio nome per capire, perché Martìn non saprebbe dare nessun’altra forma al bisogno che gli esplode nel petto e in mezzo alle cosce. Andrés ritrae la mano e gli solleva le gambe, se lo porta più vicino e lo accarezza mentre Martìn trema e si sforza di respirare.

La prima spinta rischia di spaccarlo in due, ma non gli importa: se anche accadesse, Andrés avrebbe il potere di rimetterlo insieme. Lo ha distrutto e ricomposto così tante volte che ormai Martìn ha accettato di non avere alcuna voce in capitolo: è totalmente nelle sue mani, una pedina inerme, una pagina bianca che Andrés decide con quali parole riempire.

“Stai bene?”

Il fremito nella voce di Andrés lo colpisce come un’epifania. Non l’ha mai sentita risuonare con dentro qualcosa di diverso dalla più ferma sicurezza, non l’ha mai vista dispiegarsi in un modo che non fosse composto e posato. 

“Più che bene” riesce a dire Martìn. “Continua. Continua, per favore.”

Questa volta non ci sono attese da smaltire né battute di spirito a fare da pretesto per temporeggiare: c’è solo un altro affondo che diventa una successione, una sequela che ben presto Martìn inizia a scandire a suon di urla e di imprecazioni, di preghiere e di blasfemie, di solchi tracciati lungo le braccia di Andrés e segni impressi sopra al suo petto.

Martìn ha le palpebre serrate quando sente la mano di Andrés posarsi su quella che tiene abbandonata sul materasso e reclamarne la stretta. Martìn la gira verso l’alto in modo che possano intrecciare reciprocamente le dita e si aggrappa al contatto con la caparbietà di chi si tiene a uno spuntone di roccia per non essere inghiottito dal burrone che si apre sotto di lui. In realtà non è di quello che si tratta – non vuole un appiglio, non gli è mai interessato meno restare in equilibrio – ma di un modo per precipitare insieme, per sentirsi più vicini di quanto già non siano con i corpi incastrati e senza alcun confine a dividerli.

Martìn è a un passo dallo sprofondare in quel baratro. La voce di Andrés che si riversa direttamente dentro al suo orecchio – _Martìn, Martìn, mi amor_ \- è la mossa che ce lo fa finire, ed è una discesa compiuta ad ali spiegate e non con le braccia a schermarsi il viso per paura dell’impatto. Non è cadere: è _volare_.

Con il corpo libero dalla tensione, Martìn continua ad accogliere Andrés, ad incoraggiarlo, a portarselo contro e dentro, fino a quando Andrés non viene con un verso strozzato che soffoca nella sua spalla e crolla stremato sopra di lui. La presa della sua mano si è fatta molle, ma resiste: è il primo contatto con la realtà che Martìn ha recuperato quando il torpore dell’orgasmo si è dissolto e l’ultimo a cui intende rinunciare. 

Il respiro di Andrés è ancora pesante quando Martìn lo sente mormorare: “Non vorrei che fossi niente di diverso da ciò che sei” contro la sua pelle.

Martìn ci crede con la stessa convinzione che anima un atto di fede.


End file.
